late night visitor
by naschelle
Summary: emily has a midnight visitor. who is it and what do they want... PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Late night visitor

Emily woke up with a start. She glanced around in the soft glow. The TV was still on the voices gently speaking. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She groaned as she tried to move. Her neck was stiff. Then the doorbell rang again. So that was what had waked her up. She looked at the time and frowned. It was almost midnight. She rose slowly and staggered to the door. She glanced through the peep hole and panicked. JJ? She immediately straightened herself up and opened the door.

"Hey! What's up? Is everything ok?" she asked anxiously. It's not like JJ to knock on her door at midnight. The last time she did was when Henry was refusing to stop crying and when she had broken up with Will so she knew something was definitely wrong. Not that she didn't realise already that JJ was not herself at all. She had been worried sick.

"Come on in." she said giving her way before locking the door.

"want a drink?" she offered. "no I'm fine. Thanks though." JJ replied. Emily rearranged her clothes and sat on the couch facing her.

"What is it?" she asked softly. She tried to think what could be wrong with her but couldn't. She certainly didn't like the way JJ looked. She looked like hell. She seemed to have had no sleep for a year! She had circles under her eyes and they were red. She looked so not like JJ. Her heart went out to her and she it broke her heart. They shared almost anything and right now she could not think of what was wrong. It had been some time since she had been with the blonde so she couldn't be guaranteed.

"is it Henry?" that was the only thing she could think that could be bothering her friend.

"no its not. he is with my mum" she said softly. "then what is it?" she asked. JJ did not respond. Emily went over and sat close to her. she took the small woman into her arms.

"talk to me JJ. You know you can tell me anything.'" She urged as she looked at her friend. she removed a strand from J's head as she stared in those beautiful eyes.

"really? Anything?"she said nervously. When was JJ ever so conscious about what she said to her? she was getting scared. What was it? "yes. Anything."she reassured her. as soon as she said that JJ looked a little relieved then said again

"promise not to leave?" she was now panicking. What had happened? She sounded like she had killed someone. She couldn't show JJ her panick though so she said "I promise."softly.

"Emily I am in love with you." She said softly looking at her.

GOT CALLED OUT SO TO BE CONTINUED. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

JJ walked into the bullpen and went straight to her office. She did not feel like talking to anyone. This was exactly the same feeling she had yesterday, the day before and the day before again. This was bad. She knew she had to get a hold of herself. Again she couldn't. How could she? She was in love with one of her best friends for God's sake and it seems the more she so much as looked at her the more she fell deep. She didn't even know how that had happened. She had always liked Emily. Who wouldn't? She was funny, witty and gorgeous. She had never thought much of it till she saw a guy flirting with her on one of their many nights. She had felt this great need to pull the trigger and blast his balls. That night she couldn't sleep and then the realization came, falling on her like a bomb. She was in love with Emily Prentiss! This had surprised her, shocked her and just made her speechless. Since then she was tailing on a downward spree head first.

She had decided the only solution was to stay away from her. No eye contact. No touches. Yes it was cowardly but what else could she do? She did not want to betray her feelings to the other woman. She had a strong feeling if their eyes would so much as meet, they will betray her! She knew she and Emily would never be. They were worlds apart. Tail ends of a ruler. Complete opposites. Emily was rich. She was from another world of royalty and Emily would not want to be with someone like her. She was born in a small town. What was she thinking? Emily was straight for goodness sake. She sighed. She was so screwed.

There was a knock on her door. Normally her door was always open to everyone and anyone but now it was mostly shut. She knew her team members were worried about her. The hell she always snapped at them and she no longer went out with them anymore. She just did her work and went home and drank herself to sleep. Yeah no girls nights out too. It was bad. She answered and looked up and saw Garcia. She was not her bubbly self. She locked the door and stood in front of her.

"We need to talk. Now." She said in a matter of fact way. Who could blame her? JJ was being horrible to her and she missed her best friend. "I can't. I have work to do." She said weakly knowing Pen would not buy it and she didn't. She took a seat across her.

"Tell me. What is going on with you?" JJ looked at Pen. There was worry and concern all over her.

"Nothing. I am fine and if you would please leave. I am really busy." She said stubbornly.

"Nah ah. I am not leaving this place till you tell me what is wrong. You have been horrible to everyone. You have been shut out in your office. You no longer come to our club nights. You no longer come to our girls night outs. Emily is beside herself with worry."

"wait Emily is worried?" well she really didn't mean to sound so amazed or hopeful but well she did. "Yes she is" Garcia didn't know why JJ asked that. She and Em were friends so Em had every reason to be concerned. Come to think of it Emily actually seemed to be more affected by it all more than others. "She rarely smiles now. It's no longer fun having girls nights out without you." she finished solemnly.

"I'm sorry." she said really meaning it. Suddenly she felt so bad for doing this to her friends. They were her family really. She didn't mean to be that bad to them only because it was her who couldn't control the way she felt.

"You better be. She thinks this is all her fault because you know never even look her way." Garcia said. "Well it is her fault. This is all her fault!" she right about screamed. Garcia was taken aback by the outburst. "Wow baby girl. Relax. What did gumdrop do to put you on the edge like this?"

JJ realised she had just let out her cause. She knew there was no other way. She had to tell Pen. After all she trusted Pen with her life. "It's me. She did nothing wrong." she said sighing before she confessed "I'm in love with her." in the softest and smallest of all voices. "You are what?" "I'm in love with her Pen and I'm so confused and I don't know what to do." She said dejectedly In a defeated voice. There was silence and when she looked at Pen she was surprised to see her face plastered with the widest smile ever. "What?"She asked confused. "Finally! I was wondering when you would come to your senses!" "What? You knew I am in love with her? How… never mind. Don't tell me. What should I do?" 'It's simple. Ask her out."

"It's not that simple. She is my best friend. She is straight. She is rich. She is all the things im not and I can bet she does not feel the same way. I'm so screwed." She was on the verge of tears. Now that she had said it out it was so real. She was in love with Emily who would never feel the same way for her. "these are all your assumptions baby girl. This is all you what you think. You can never know the truth unless you ask. You might be surprised. Just go ask her out. It's just Emily."

"What if she says no? I can never live with it." "And what if she says yes? Are you just going to watch as someone else comes and sweeps her off her feet?" that thought startled JJ. She didn't think it that way. Yes. Emily was beautiful and someone else was bound to come and ask her out. She would definitely die." I didn't think so. Go for it. I will be there for you." "thanks Garcia."

Back at home JJ paced up and down. She lay on her bed. Like so many other days before she couldn't sleep. She had to do it know. She had to go and see Emily. She will tell her the truth and accept what the brunette will say though she knew rejection would kill her. she dressed up fast and looked at the mirror. She looked like hell. Her eyes were puffy with rings around them, her skin was pale and she was no longer the lively vibrant girl she used to be. If love could make her feel like this… she soon found herself at Emily's condo. She took a deep breath and knocked. This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I so don't want to say this but well here it is: I don't own Criminal minds. All I own is this laptop and my runaway mind. If I did you all know what would have happened…..**

_Thank you so so much for the reviews. Really appreciate them. They make my day. Ok this is chapter 3. I don't know if I should end here or continue. Its up to you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. _

"What?" Emily said. It was not that she hadn't heard what JJ had just said but really! That was the last thing she expected from the blonde. I mean who could blame her. After being ignored and treated like she didn't exist, love was the last thing on her mind and she was surprised. She had to ask to be sure her ears were not playing tricks on her.

"I am in love with you Emily." JJ said softly looking up into Emily's eyes. Emily looked shocked. What else could she expect her to be? She has just been told by her best friend that she was in love with her. The hell if it was her she would run so fast she would leave vapour trailing behind her. Emily remained silent as just staring at her. JJ could feel the tension rising.

"Please say something." Emily heard JJ say but she was still shocked to even think. Here was the very person she had been crushing on for as long as she could remember telling her she was in love with her! I mean really.. She had never foreseen this day coming. To her JJ was unattainable. She was so beautiful it scared Emily that someone so perfect would want her! she tried to speak but her voice had suddenly run away. Ok so this is what they mean by being 'tongue tied' right!

Immediately JJ's confidence or can I say the little that she had started seeping from her. Obviously this was not a good idea at all. Emily obviously didn't feel the same. How would she? She was rich, sexy, and classy and all the things she wasn't. Why did she even think of telling her?

"I'm sorry Emily. I just had to tell you. I couldn't go on without letting you know. I have been in love with you for long. I have tried to not think of you but I just can't help it. I tried to distance myself from you. I couldn't look at you or be with you. Any contact made it worse for me. I love you and I just wanted you to know. I wouldn't expect you to feel the same way. I'm sorry I disturbed you." she said looking at Em then with a defeated look she started walking away.

Emily was jogged out of her trance as she watched JJ walk away. This was not a dream. JJ is here telling her she loved her! "JJ wait!" she said suddenly. JJ turned and looked at her. oh my God. She was so beautiful. So so beautiful! "What if I say I do?" She said softly.

"What?" asked JJ not really getting where this was going. She looked at Emily and her heart nearly stopped when Emily walked towards her and stood right in front of her.

"I do feel the same way." She said softly looking right into JJ's eyes.

"You do?" JJ asked in a pathetically hopeful voice. She didn't want to sound like that but she couldn't help but feel that way.

"Yes. I have for a while now." She said. She raised her hand and stroked JJ's cheek softly still looking into her eyes. They connected and neither could look away. Electricity charged on contact and their eyes communicated all they fell. The love, lust, passion was all reflected in their eyes. Slowly as if by a magnet they drew close together and their lips touched. Once. Twice. Their lips grazed. JJ gasped at the intense feelings coursing through her body. The third time the kiss was a full-fledged passionate kiss. Tongues fussed together and JJ drew Emily close to her. Emily's hand was buried in JJ's soft hair pulling her closer while deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart they both had swollen 'just been kissed' lips and they were breathing heavily. They stared at each other before Emily said "I love you JJ. So much it hurts." She said her voice husky with emotion. "You shouldn't have beat yourself down you know." she added teasingly

"You made me do that! You never gave me a hint."

"Neither did you" retorted Emily and they laughed.

'So Emily Prentiss will you go out with me?" said JJ looking at Emily. She couldn't still believe this was happening. If it was a dream she never wanted to wake up. Ever!

"Jennifer Jareau I will love to go out with you!" said Emily flashing a sexy lopside grin that got JJ weak on her knees. With that JJ pulled Emily into another long passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY RUNAWAY MIND *SOB BOB*_

_THERE GOES THE DATE NIGHT!_

As luck would have it Hotch had brought a case for them. She had a date for goodness sake! Why did these cases have to come the wrong time. JJ thought as went to assemble the others. She was mainly scared that Emily might chicken out. That however was squashed when she got a text from Emily which said '_cant wait for the case to be done. I have a date with the hottest blonde in town…'_

She had blushed when she had locked eyes with the brunette who smiled her sexy lopside smile. God if she could make her feel this way with just a text and a smile what more! Now she really couldn't wait for the case to be done. They barely talked throughout the case. Maybe they didn't know what to say or they just wanted to wait for their date. The case took only 2 days but to JJ it was like 2 years. In the Jet they sat opposite each other. JJ would look at Emily and when Emily looked her way she would turn away blushing. Emily thought she was so cute when she blushed.

JJ stood up and went to the bathroom. She could not take it just looking at Emily. She felt if she spent another minute looking at her she would just kiss her in front of the team. A minute later Emily followed. She could feel Morgan's questioning eyes on her but she ignored him. she got into the bathroom and shut the door. She found JJ looking at herself in the mirror.

JJ heard the door as it closed. She turned around and saw Emily standing there looking Oh So Sexy. They stared at each other taking each other in before as if whistled to go they made for each other. Their lips met in a frenzied, passionate kiss. They drew apart just a moment later but both were breathing so hard. JJ's hair was ruffled and both their lips swollen. "My place at 7?" Emily said in breathless whisper in JJ's ear. JJ shivered at the feeling of Emily's breath on her. "yeah" she managed to say. They kissed again and Emily left.

_At the apartment_

JJ stood outside Emily's door. She looked at herself one last time and knocked on the door. In 2 knocks the door opened and Emily was standing before her. JJ's jaw nearly dropped! Emily was in a fiery red dress which clung on her on the right places and showed off her slender frame. Her hair was down, wavy and she looked so amazing!

Emily could not stop staring at JJ. She wore a black halter neck dress that came to her knees. Her hair was done high clipped with a silver clip. She wore minimal make up and she looked breathless!

"you look amazing."Emily was the first to get hold of herself. She was actually surprised she still had her voice. Why did JJ always have the knack to make her tongue tied…

"hmm you too." Said JJ.

"come on in." Emily said giving her way. JJ walked in and what she saw nearly stopped her heart.

The apartment was bathed with candle light and it had this romantic atmosphere she only read about in her romance fiction books. There were roses strewn around the little table for 2 that was set in the dining. "we are eating here?"

"yeah if that's ok with you." said Emily suddenly nervous.

"its more than ok. This is so beautiful Emily."

"Good coz I made you your favourite meal. "

"You cook?" asked JJ surprised. Ok talk about Emily giving her one more thing to surprise her and make her fall deeper in love.

"don't sound so surprised agent Jareau. I grew up around the finest chefs in America." she said smirking then said "take a seat."

JJ was wowed. Emily had gone to all this trouble to make an unforgettable first date. It was unforgettable for sure. She had waited on her. They had talked, laughed and kissed during dinner. They had talked about everything except their love. They learnt a lot about each other and for the first time, JJ saw the real Emily. Unreserved and she loved it.

Emily could not take his eyes off JJ. She was just so captivating. When she smiled it lit up her whole face and her eyes sparkled like jewels. Emily could not believe that someone so pure and perfect like JJ could love her Emily Prentiss. She vowed she would always try and keep that smile on her and hear that beautiful laugh.

They finished their dinner and they went and sat on the couch facing each other.

"this was the best meal ever. You never told me you could cook."

"well that was a nice surprise wasn't it."

"right you are. Thanks Emily. This is by far the best date I have ever had."

"me too." she said softly and just as they were about to kiss Emily said "I have something for you."

"something for me? Emily haven't you done enough already? I have done nothing." said JJ feeling bad she had not got anything for Emily.

"hey you deserve to be spoiled. That way you leave me for anyone." she teased and JJ laughed and said "never!" Emily left and returned soon with a small box. She gave it to JJ who opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful chain she had ever seen. It was pure silver and so delicate. The pendant was a sapphire stone surrounded by small diamonds. It was simple, elegant and clearly costed a fortune. She was speechless.

"I saw this and it reminded me of your eyes. I meant to give it to you on your birthday but today is also a special day. It's our first date. I can't tell you how much I have been waiting for this day." she said. When JJ didn't respond she asked tentatively "do you like it?"

JJ raised her teary eyes and looked deep into Emily's eyes. "yes. I love it. Its so beautiful."

Emily took the box softly from her. She took the chain and opened it. Slowly she leaned into JJ and wound her arms around her and clasped it. She drew back and looked at JJ. "you look beautiful." she leaned in again and they kissed. It was slow, emotional kiss that conveyed all their feelings. Emily drew back and looked into JJ's eyes. She felt she could do nothing but look into them the whole day. "I love you JJ. So much. I am so glad you are with me."

"I love you too Emily. So much it hurts."

This time the kiss was passionate and breathless, soon they began making out on the couch. Emily's hands ran up and down JJ's body who was laying below her, her hands also roaming around her.

"JJ wait." She said. JJ looked at her with eyes heavy and darkened with lust and puffy lips her hair ruffled. She looked so sexy.

"let's go to my room. I want to make love to you." She said and JJ happily followed.

_Please forgive me. It was a bit rushed but hope you like it. Next charpter probably the last will introduce Garcia and the team! _

_Please review!_


End file.
